Making off Azkaban
by Schocolade
Summary: Vous avez toujours voulu connaître l'envers du décors de la légendaire prison d'Azkaban ! Grâce à notre numéro spécial de La Gazette, enfin, vous saurez tout -ou presque- sur vos criminels préférés !
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

Petite note des auteurs : Nous voici, Matchi & Cicou, pour une petite fic' qui, nous l'espérons, sera pleine d'humour et surtout, à votre goût !

**____________________________________________________**

**Ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les étranges habitants d'Azkaban**

Aujourd'hui, notre reporter de La Gazette se trouve dans le lieu mythique rassemblant les plus vils ou plus stupides personnes de notre monde, lieu réputé pour ses gardiens, les aimables et accueillants détraqueurs. Dans ce numéro hors-série, nous visiterons la cellule d'un des malheureux emprisonnés qui, nous l'espérons, nous donnera moultes détails sur sa vie pleine de rebondissement dans cet enfer sur Terre.

Pour notre premier numéro, vous aurez l'immense honneur de rencontrer **Bellatrix Lestrange**, totalement mise à nue et tout cela uniquement pour vous ! _(Ne vous méprenez pas, le 10 000__e__ degrés sera de mise dans ces numéros TRES spéciaux…)_

**Interview :**

**Reporter** _(pour assurer sa sécurité, l'anonymat de notre collègue sera conservé) _: Tout d'abord bonjour et bienvenue dans notre journal, très chère Bellatrix, qui vous remercie de nous faire grâce de votre présence et de nous accorder un peu de votre précieux temps…. Ah oui et aussi de …

**Bellatrix Lestrange **_(avec un sourire à défroquer un détraqueur)_: …abuser de ma légendaire patience peut-être ?! A moins que vous ne soyez là afin de me servir de cobaye pour tester tous les sorts qui, après 20 ans d'emprisonnement, ne manquent pas de titiller ma baguette…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire bien sur… _(tout en faisant craquer, avec un talent qu'il est impossible de nier, ses nombreux doigts)_

**Reporter **: Non ! Bien sur que… Enfin, vous voyez ! Je veux dire que…mais, toutes mes excuses, je ne croyais pas que… mais en fait euuh… aurais-je offensé votre personne ? C'était une erreur _(se mettant à genoux et joignant ses mains)_, une graaaaaave erreur…

**Bellatrix Lestrange **_(avec un sourire sadique)_: Oui ?

**Reporter **_(s'enfonçant encore) _: Mais « errare humanum est » n'est-ce-pas ? Vous serez certainement en mesure de comprendre étant donné votre passé plutôt… _(remarque le regard plus-que-noir de son invité)_ … plutôt, plutôt incroyable ! C'est ça, tout bonnement fantastique ! A travers vos actes abjec…absolument géniaux, toute la jeunesse torturée, schizophrène et malade se reconnaît ! _(sentant deux mains se resserrer sur sa gorge) _Non, mais je veux dire que vous êtes une femme d'exception, c'est évident, après tout, on voit bien où ça vous a mené ! _(commence à tousser, sa peau virant en un fantastique dégradé de rouge) _Dans la plus grande prison du monde, vous rendez vous compte, vous avez l'immense honneur de séjourner à Azkaban !

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Certes, et toutefois il ne convient toujours pas à ma magnificence, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Reporter **_(soulagé) _: Exactement ! Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche ! Enfin, nous nous comprenons, quel soulagement ! … Ce malentendu maintenant loooin derrière nous, nous pourrions peut-être passé aux questions afin que les lecteurs puissent en apprendre plus sur votre légendaire personnalité ! Donc, j'allais dire, quel malheureux coup du sort (c'est le cas de le dire), vous a-t-il mené ici ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Hum… _(s'éclaircissant la gorge)_ Et bien, il me semble qu'entre deux assassinats de moindre importance, c'est principalement pour la torture d'un charmant petit couple que je me trouve ici. Les Londubat, avez-vous eu, comme moi, la joie de converser avec eux ? Bien sur, dans mon cas ce fut assez court, mais j'éprouve tout de même un petit regret, après tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps, encore à cause de ces aurors, de pouvoir me délecter du spectacle… _(pensive et rêveuse)_ Pourtant je me souviens encore très bien de leurs corps se tortillant à mes pieds dans une danse macabre…Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas intéressé par le rôle de cobaye ?

**Reporter **: Non, merci, sans façon, mais merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Reprenons, pourriez-vous, très chère Mme Lestrange, nous faire part de vos impressions quant à cet emprisonnement qui, si je ne me trompe pas, dure depuis 20 ans déjà ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: A vrai dire, comme vous auriez pu le deviner si vous aviez eu un tant soit peu d'esprit -ce qui, il me semble évident, n'est pas le cas- il n'y a pas plus ennuyant que d'être enfermé ici, avec pour seule compagnie des détraqueurs sans aucune ambition, ni conversation, même incorruptible, vous rendez-vous compte du calvaire ?-Non bien sur, votre maturité et votre expérience ne sont pas assez grandes pour que vous le puissiez !- Enfin, même ce traître à son sang qu'est mon cousin m'a devancé dans la fuite, honte à moi ! _(semblant s'adresser au plafond) _Maître, pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, je me rachèterai ! _(redevenant aussi normal qu'un Mangemort peut l'être) _Il me semble évident que chaque moment m'est utile pour réfléchir à la manière de le rejoindre, et chaque chose étant passible de me faire perdre mon temps est malvenue _(regard appuyé à notre brave et courageux reporter)._

**Reporter **: _(étonné, follement inconscient, et surtout, un brin suicidaire) _Et vous n'avez toujours RIEN trouvé ?!!!

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: _(tout d'abord abasourdie, puis se redressant et lui adressant son regard « special avadakedavradérisant »)_ Hum…comment dire_…(se rapprochant lentement, examinant sa cible avec soin, un sourire sadique commençant à prendre place sur ses lèvres, une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux…)_

**Reporter **: (_cognant à la porte, plus brave du tout et encore moins courageux)_ Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux sortir ! Au secours ! A L'AIDEUUUUH …

POUR PRESERVER L'INNOCENCE ET LE BIEN ETRE DE NOS LECTEURS, NOUS CENSURONS CETTE SCENE AFIN QUE CHACUN PUISSE ENCORE PASSER DES NUITS DOUCES ET SANS CAUCHEMARS.

Cet article vous a été présenté par La Gazette des Sorciers, dans le cadre de son numéro spécial mensuel « Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les étranges habitants d'Azkaban ». En espérant que ce numéro aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et ceci malgré sa fin quelque peu brutale, très chers lecteurs, lectrices, à dans un mois ! Surtout, n'hésitez à exprimer votre opinion par commentaires sur cet article !


	2. Arsène Vaurien

Petite note des auteurs: voici un nouveau chapitre haut en surprise ! A vrai dire, nous même avons été surprises par la tournure que prenaient les évennements, ne pensant pas avoir des tendances aussi...enfin, vous comprendrez assez vite !

Bref, l'écriture de ce chapitre à vite pris un tour assez...spécial !

Merci pour le reviews, surtout, continuez ! ^^

Bonne lecture, et surtout, rigolez bien !

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les étranges habitants d'Azkaban**

Aujourd'hui, notre reporter de La Gazette se trouve dans le lieu mythique rassemblant les plus vils ou plus stupides personnes de notre monde, lieu réputé pour ses gardiens, les aimables et accueillants détraqueurs. Dans ce numéro hors-série, nous visiterons la cellule d'un des malheureux emprisonnés qui, nous l'espérons, nous donnera moultes détails sur sa vie pleine de rebondissement dans cet enfer sur Terre.

Pour ce second numéro, et en raison d'un accident du travail malencontreusement arrivé à notre précédent reporter, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que notre nouveau reporter (qui curieusement n'a pas tenu à garder l'anonymat) est le Grand, l'Unique, le Tout Puissant et charmant Gilderoy Lockhart. Titulaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur , décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo; cet ancien professeur de la grande école de Poudlard va maintenant nous faire re-découvrir ses talents d'écrivain, qui comme vous pouvez l'avoir lu dans _Moi, le magicien_ ou encore dans _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ sont immenses.

Aujourd'hui, il va encore une fois faire preuve d'un courage exeptionnel en pénétrant dans ce lieu maudit qu'est Azkaban, bravant à nouveau les pires dangers. Ainsi, pour vous, il interrogera un des plus grands criminels connus, **Arsène Vaurien**, voleur de très grande rennomée.

**Interview:**

**Gilderoy Lockhart **_(avec son éternel sourire aveuglant, cherchant du coin de l'oeil la foule en délire) _: Bonjour, BONJOUR ! _(saluant la foule imaginaire d'un geste de la main)(puis, s'adressant enfin au prisonnier) _Bien le bonjour très cher, comment vous portez-vous ? Ce séjour est-il agréable à votre personne ? _(regardant d'un air dégouté la geôle) _Il est vrai que les tons des couleurs de cette pièce manquent légerement de gaieté – un charmant bouquet de jonquilles ne serait pas de trop- néanmoins cette pièce apporte un confort largement suffisant pour une personne de votre espèce. _(se parlant à lui-même, non sans avoir perdu son sourire charmeur -surement déstiné à une quelconque admiratrice se trouvant par hasard dans ce lieu-)_ J'ai toujours pensé que la société ne devrait pas s'embarasser des états d'âmes de pauvres détenus. C'est comme tous ces marginaux qui se croient tout permis sous pretexte qu'ils n'ont pas, comme certains _(faisant un clin d'oeil à la foule inexistante)_ eu accés à une éducation assez poussée pour accéder aux hautes sphères de notre société...

Bref, ce n'est pas que ma vie ne soit pas passionnante, mais il faut bien que je vous pose une, ou deux minuscules questions, vous ne croyez pas ? Enfin, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à être assez misérable pour croupir en ce lieu de débauche ?

**Arsène Vaurien** _(les yeux dans le vague)_ : Chambre 625...passer le portillon, faire trois pas, tourner une fois sur moi-même, retenir ma réspiration, lui couper la main, prendre la clé, avancer, avancer, ETRE RICHE !!! ...Chambre 625...passer le portillon...

**Gilderoy Lockhart **: _(l'air navré pour cet être largement inferieur à lui)_Certes mon ami, certes, les déboires de votre pitoyable tentative de vol à Gringotts doivent vous rester en travers de la gorge, vous n'êtes toutefois pas le seul à vous être ridiculisé de manière lamentable, il serait donc bienvenue d'essayer de me faciliter la tâche -qui, je vous l'assure est bien loin d'être simple en votre compagnie- en répondant, s'il vous plaît _(prenant son air le plus généreux, ou plutôt le moins égocentrique possible)_, à mes questions !

_(Tellement désespéré qu'il s'adresse aux détraqueurs) _Vous, sieurs, vous rendez-vous compte de cette situation bigrement scandaleuse ?! Moi, dans un élan d'énorme générosité, j'ai passé du temps à la rédaction de ce questionnaire -bien que, d'après moi, les prisonniers de si petite envergure ne devraient pas avoir la possibilité d'être interrogés par une célébrité telle que moi !-, j'ai gaspillé de précieuses miettes de mon temps pour une... une_ (arquant un sourcil et se pinçant le nez)_ personne ? Ca ? Pour ça, et ça n'arrive même pas à comprendre mes questions, vous rendez vous compte ?

_(S'adressant à nouveau au voleur) _Le mon-sieur te de-man-de qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ! Non, plutôt, simplifions, simplifions, moi vouloir savoir ce que toi faire avant ici ! Toi comprendre ?

**Arsène Vaurien**: J'y étais presque, vous savez ?! J'allais toucher une montagne de gallions...mes doigts frôlaient le métal, je pouvais sentir le doux parfum épicé de la richesse, du succès, de la gloire...

**Gilderoy Lockhart **_(dans un petit rire incrédule)_: Mon pauvre ami, vous êtes encore bien trop crédule...La Gloire, la Gloire avec un grand G, n'est pas à la portée de tous..._ (Dans un soupir d'aise, retirant se gants afin de mieux contempler ses longs doigts manicurés)_ Ah ! …Poursuivez donc, poursuivez...

**Arsène Vaurien**: De toute manière, personne n'a jamais reconnu le talent qui était en moi ! Depuis la naissance, mon frère était le préféré _(une grimace déformant son visage)_ c'était le chouchou de ma mère, pff... Ma mère. Aussi moche que pauvre, elle me haïssait pour ma ressemblance avec mon père. Pas étonnant que celui ci ait préféré l'alcool et l'héroïne à elle !

Quand enfin je suis entré à l'école, ce fut seulement pour subir les moqueries de mes camarades, j'étais la risée de ma maison... J'ai bien essayé de mettre fin à mes jours en me jetant du haut de la tour d'astronomie mais un buisson a amorti ma chute et m'a ainsi rendu handicapé pendant une année entière, j'étais maintenant connu sous le nom de l'estropié. Nette amélioration me direz-vous, du boutonneux, au cachalot en passant par le raté. Avec «l'estropié», j'avais enfin le sentiment d'être accepté pour ce que j'étais..._ (Souriant d'un air mélancolique)_

Puis, n'ayant aucune autre possibilité d'avenir, je suis devenu voleur...et quel voleur ?! Qui n'a jamais entendu parler d'Arsène Vaurien ?!

**Gilderoy Lockhart**: Tsss, navré de vous enlevez vos dernières -et bien piètres- illusions, mais croyez moi, moi même qui suis une célébrité dans ce monde, je ne puis vous laisser croire à de telles sottises !

Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'aujourd'hui, une personne célèbre ne peut l'être qu'après avoir côtoyé le Grand, le célèbre Harry Potter ! _(avec un sourire faussement, mais alors très faussement, modeste)_ Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'ai été l'un de ses professeurs ? Et pas n'importe lequel, son préféré sans aucun doute ! Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué en public, j'ai toujours su qu'il me vouait un véritable culte ! Quoi de plus naturel après tout pour l'adolescent perturbé en mal d'amour qu'il était alors ? Il voyait en moi comme un père je crois, même ses retenues, il voulait les passer avec moi...Je n'avais pas le coeur à lui refuser cette faveur, pour tout dire, je lui ai même fait l'immense honneur de m'aider à dédicacer des photos, ma générosité n'est-elle pas grande ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de photos dédicacées, je vois bien que vous êtes timide et que vous n'osez m'en demander, alors voici pour vous ! _(puis, dans un grand geste théâtral, sortant une pile de photos déjà signées, et se dirigeant vers les détraqueurs)_

_(Faisant le tour de la pièce en donnant une photo à chacun, en accrochant même au mur) _Et voilà, un peu de moi dans cette pièce et tout paraît plus chaleureux ! Ah..._ (Avec, encore une fois, un soupir d'aise)_ N'est-ce-pas magnifique ? Ne suis-je pas magnifique ? … Question de pure rhétorique bien sur !

Allons donc, voilà qu'il me vient l'idée –sans doute un peu saugrenue- de vous poser une question ! Alors, quels sont vos projets d'avenir ?

**Arsène Vaurien**: _(un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres pourtant à peine entrouvertes) _Je veux...je veux être...ETRE RICHEUUUUUH !!!

Et une fois que j'aurais ma fortune, que j'aurais pour moi tout les grands bâtiments de ce monde, que Poudlard sera ma résidence d'été et que le ministre viendra manger chez moi tout les dimanche midi; une fois que tout ceci sera fait, _(les yeux sortant d'une manière inquiétante de leur orbite)_ je me vengerais !!! (Niark niark niark) Ma vengeance sera terrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrible !!!

**Gilderoy Lockhart**: Mais enfin, contre qui donc, Vaurien, peut donc être dirigée autant de haine ? Moi, par exemple, je ne me connais aucun ennemi à ce jour, ce qui est normal, après tout, qui pourrait ne pas m'aimer ?! Je suis tellement magni...

**Arsène Vaurien **_(les yeux à présent injectés de sang, une écume flottant autour de sa bouche)_: Ce gobelin, cet horrible gobelin... Je le trouverais...d'abord, je l'attacherais sur une planche, complètement à ma merci, et alors là, là … _(les yeux étincelants d'une lueur perverse) _je prendrais une fourchette, non une petite cuillère! Et je découperais sa chaire putride en des morceaux sanguinolents, je les mettrais dans des bocaux, et ces bocaux, je les placerais en haut de ma cheminée afin de pouvoir les contempler tout mon saoul. Et quand la chair sera moisie, alors, alors je la donnerais à manger au sinostros moooouaahhahh_ (rire démoniaque)._

Ou alors, je l'attraperais, je l'assomerais, je le ligoterais, puis j'attendrais qu'il soit réveillé pour commencer. Là, _(faisant craquer ses phalanges) _je lui ouvrirais l'abdomen, je prendrais ses tripes, je les étalerais sur le plancher et je sauterais dessus ! _(avec un air d'épanouissement intense) _Puis, quand la matière ne sera plus assez moelleuse pour rebondir, j'en ferais du pâté que je donnerais à manger à son épouse, avec un mot, «Votre chair et -très- tendre» ! Niark niark niark …

**Gilderoy Lockhart **_(d'une incroyable couleur verte)_:euuh...urg...gloups _(desserrant son nœud papillon rouge à pois roses d'une main mal assurée)_ bleurg... _(S'étalant de toute sa splendeur sur le sol crasseux, en laissant en cadeau une trace de vomi vert, pas à pois roses, mais virant vers le marron)_...

**Arsène Vaurien **_(ne se rendant compte de rien, dans un autre univers)_: Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce gobelin ! Qu'il pourrait m'envoyer à Azkaban et s'en sortir comme ça, lui qui m'a pris la main dans le sac ! C'est qu'il me connaissait mal, trèèèès mal … _(grand sourire sadique)_

_(Entrée fracassante d'un brancard, de deux aides-soignants et de trois infirmières)_

**Infirmière 1**_ (se penchant sur le corps inconscient de Lockhart)_**: **Par merlin, je crois qu'on le perd !

**Infirmière 2 **_(examinant avec une moue dégoûtée la coulée verdâtre)_: Vous croyez qu'il a mangé des choux-fleurs à midi ?

**Aide-soignant 1**: Du calme, du calme Mesdemoiselles ! Surtout, ne paniquons pas ! _(après avoir observé avec un haut-le-cœur) _Beurk...

**Infirmière 3**: Mais, vous rendez vous compte ? C'est Gilderoy Lockhart, prenons une photo ! A trois, faîtes cheese !

**Tous en coeur** _(autour d'un corps pour le moins étrange ayant quelque peu perdu de sa superbe et de son glamour)_: 1, 2, 3 ...CHEEEEEEEEEEESE !!!

Cet article vous a été présenté par La Gazette des Sorciers, dans le cadre de son numéro spécial mensuel « Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les étranges habitants d'Azkaban ». En espérant que ce numéro aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et ceci malgré une fin quelque peu originale, très chers lecteurs, lectrices, à dans un mois ! Surtout, n'hésitez à exprimer votre opinion ou à poser des réclamations par reviews sur cet article !

P.S: toutes nos excuses aux âmes sensibles qui auraient eu du mal à supporter cet écrit pourtant éclatant de vérité !


End file.
